


Skyrim Alphabet Kink Meme

by NoAnonymity



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Alphabet Meme, Body Part Kinks, Dirty Secret, Experience, F/M, Favourite Position, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Hair, Headcanon, Intimacy, Jack Off, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral, Quickie, Stamina, Toys, UNFAIR, Wild Card, X-Ray - Freeform, Yearning, cum, location, motivation, no, pace, risk, volume, zzz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAnonymity/pseuds/NoAnonymity
Summary: A WIP of the Alphabet Kink Meme I'm slowly working on in order to get me back into writing.See the first chapter for the progress list, which will be updated with every few entries I type up.Additionally, it'll contain all the numbers and letters you need in order to make a request, enjoy!Characters published so far:1. Ralof2. Hadvar4. Farkas5. Ondolemar9. Neloth12. J'zargo14. Calder15. Brynjolf16. Ghorbash18. Ancano21. Erik the Slayer
Relationships: Aicantar/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Ancano/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Calder/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Enthir, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Erik the Slayer, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farengar Secret-Fire, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Fasendil, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Galmar Stone-Fist, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Gelebor, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ghorbash the Iron Hand, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Hadvar, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/J'zargo, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Malborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Neloth, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Niruin, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ralof, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ronthil, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rune, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Talvas Fathryon, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulundil, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Progress List

Welcome to the Skyrim Alphabet Kink Meme! A fun way for me to get back into writing by finding all my strongest characters' sexual tidbits. All characters are currently male, but the dragonborn has been left neutral, with some specifics written as AFAB or AMAB. 

I'm currently open to requests, just drop me one (1) number and up to five (5) letters and I'll get round to it!

So without further ado, here's the progress list!

1\. **Ralof**  
D E H I J L M R Y  
2\. **Hadvar**  
A B K N O P Q T U X  
3\. **Vilkas**  
4\. **Farkas**  
C F N T Z  
5\. **Ondolemar**  
BCMV  
6\. **Aicanter**  
7\. **Teldryn**  
8\. **Miraak**  
9\. **Neloth**  
R T U W Y  
10\. **Talvas**  
11\. **Marcurio**  
12\. **J’zargo**  
M O Q U Z  
13\. **Argis**  
14\. **Calder**  
A E G H I J L O P S T V W Y Z  
15\. **Brynjolf**  
E L P T  
16\. **Ghorbash**  
C H U W Y  
17\. **Gelebor**  
18\. **Ancano**  
B I K M W  
19\. **Ronthil**  
20\. **Ulfric**  
21\. **Erik**  
C M P Q S   
22\. **Fasendil**  
23\. **Cicero**  
24\. **Ulundil**  
25\. **Galmar**  
26\. **Niruin**  
27\. **Rune**  
28\. **Farengar**  
29\. **Malborn**  
30\. **Enthir**


	2. Ralof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D E H I J L M R Y

**Dirty secret:** In times of calm, or mild drunkenness, Ralof’s imagination can run wild. Behind gloss-over eyes only he can see the erotic scenarios he conjures between himself and his person of affection. He often gets soaked up in the images, his skin flushing, a smile growing crooked as he bites his lip. Twice has he whispered their name, the following uproar from his comrades pulling him embarrassed back into reality.

 **Experience:** Ralof is not as experienced as one might assume. Through his life he’s wandered, never managing to maintain a long-lasting relationship, and so what experience he has is mostly an amalgamation of one night stands and short term flings, but he’s confident in what he knows.

 **Hair:** Ralof is a very resourceful man, and so if he’s shaving his beard, he’ll find a private area to shave his snail trail and trim up his southern bush till it’s a neat thin layer of hair. He tries to keep this maintained purely for hygiene, given how much he’s out on the road.

 **Intimacy:** There is a stereotype around romance, this outlandish idea of a log cabin, a roaring fire, and two lovers on a bearskin rug with full glasses of wine. Its ideas like that that Ralof feeds of. He attempts to incorporate at least one factor of the idea in every romantic escapade, even if they’re not executed perfectly.

 **Jack off:** Ralof tends to jack off mostly out of boredom or if he’s pumped with adrenaline and doesn’t have a partner. He actively participates in pre-battle abstinence in order to improve his performance, and so he’s usually left needy for release after the adrenaline fades.

 **Location:** Ralof was once pretty adapted to outdoor sex, but a rather unpleasant run-in with a sabra cat promptly put him off. He’ll still do it if he becomes that needy, but he’d otherwise prefer a bed or a pile of furs.

 **Motivation:** Ralof really gets off on his partner being close to him, he gets gooseflesh from accidental touches, them slowly leaning their body weight against his arm as they sit shoulder to shoulder, and any quiet whispers against the shell of his ear go straight to his prick.

 **Risk:** Safe risks get his blood pumping, sex in dark alleys, gagged sessions at midnight in the middle of a Stormcloak camp, he’s even presented the idea to do it somewhere in the palace of kings. But he’s done taking risks in the wilderness.

 **Yearning:** At his prime age, Ralof has a good amount of testosterone flowing in his body, that, combined with his pre-battle abstinence, means his sex drive is pretty active, but he has really good control over it.


	3. Hadvar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A B K N O P Q T U X

**Aftercare:** Hadvar can get quite sentimental after sex, so he never wants to break contact with his partner. Even after a particularly busy session, where they’re both left sweaty and breathless, he’ll make sure his fingers and lazily intertwined with theirs, grounding himself with their presence. 

**Body part:** He won’t gloat, but Hadvar is pretty damn proud of his physique. Since joining the Imperial army, Hadvar has developed his entire body to be fit and healthy, with a rather attractive amount of muscle. His favourite feature on his partner is their eyes, and he’ll happily spend his early mornings gazing into them, he truly believes they are the windows to the soul.

**Kink:** All things considered, Hadvar is vanilla, so he finds any type of dominance from his partner very kinky. Mounting, in particular, gets his blood pumping, even if they’re both fully clothed, being able to feel their weight on his lap has blood rushing straight to his dick

**NO:** Hadvar doesn’t enjoy inflicting pain on his partner, the closest he’ll get physically is spanking them, and even then they have to persuade him. He draws the line completely at verbal degradation, his partner means the world to him, and the idea of insulting words – no matter how ‘dirty’ – being directed at them makes him very uncomfortable. 

**Oral:** Despite his enthusiasm, Hadvar is not the best at oral. Its an area he lacks confidence and so he spends too much time thinking things over. He panics over where he should be putting his hands, whether he should be focussing on a certain spot, and even how he should be controlling his breathing, so in the end, it's not very enjoyable for either party.

**Pace:** Generally, Hadvar attempts to start slowly, wanting to feel every inch of his partner when he first penetrates them. He’ll settle into a mellow rhythm afterward, basking in the feeling, until the knot in the pit of his stomach starts to tighten, at which he’ll pick up the pace to ensure his partner cums shortly before or after him.

**Quickie:** Considering he likes to take his time feeling his partner around his cock as he penetrates them, quickies are not hit favourite. He has the opinion that if he needs to be quick, he might as well jack-off, rather than rushing through the moment with his partner and risking either of them being left unsatisfied.

**Toy:** Hadvars' knowledge of toys is significantly lacking, but he does like the idea of introducing them into his sex life. He’ll instigate several discussions with his partner on what they both do and don’t like the idea of, and eventually, he’ll summon the courage to purchase the item and give it a go. 

**Unfair:** Seeing Hadvars' attempts at teasing are frankly quite adorable. The likelihood of his teasing words affecting his partner is close to zero, as the images inside his head as he’s saying them are more likely to make him blush. However, his dignity is slightly maintained in the sense that he’s completely oblivious to his partners teasing, so he’s not embarrassed any further.

**X-ray:** Hadvar is about 6-7” but he’s thick and heavy. Even when erect it’ll hang lower. If he’s unfortunate enough to be in pants, he’ll be able to feel the weight and heat against his thigh, though this has less of an impact beneath his armoUred skirt.


	4. Farkas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C F N T Z

**Cum:** Since Farkas doesn’t masturbate often he tends to get a little blue-balled, so when he cums he cums a _lot_. It's hot, it's thick, and it can go everywhere, which is exactly what he likes to see - his partner with ropes of his cum across their stomach, chest, and even their face if he shot far enough.

 **Favourite position:** The man knows he’s built like an ox and he’ll use it to his advantage when choosing a sex position. He’ll casually use Superwoman, Spiderman, and the London Bridge in order to subtly show off his strength whilst giving as much pleasure to his partner as he can. 

**NO:** Whilst Farkas is confident in his strength, he’s not confident in controlling it, so anything to do with his partner's neck has him on edge. Kissing and biting can make him feel nervous, but he flat out refuses to choke them, he doesn’t trust his strength or his wolf, and its too fragile an area.

 **Toy:** Farkas if frankly oblivious to the subject of toys, he’s never really thought about them, and he’s probably started right at a few in his travels and not realised what they were, but if his partner takes the time to explain to him why they might be of use, and how certain ones can benefit Farkas as well, then he’s more than open to the idea of trying.

 **ZZZ:** Farkas doesn’t sleep much in general and he doesn’t find sex any more tiring than his usual workout, so if he needs to he’s able to stand up and get back to work. If he doesn’t need to, he’s more than happy to just lay with his partner till his body cools down, resting his eyes and listening to his partners breathing as he holds them.


	5. Ondolemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B C M V

**Body part:** Ondolemar has always ensured to take care of physique, and in between bathing with essential oils and drying himself with the softest imported towels, he ensures to moisturise fully, and the softest part of him is his hands, and he enjoys how much pleasure and power they can wield. Similarly, he likes softness in his partner, specifically on their thighs. He loves how every body type has a softness to their inner thigh, and it feels perfect against his hips when he sits between them.

 **Cum:** It’s a guilty pleasure, but Ondolemar loves to cum inside his partner, just to be able to bury himself as deep as he can go and feel himself fill them. Its purely a guilty pleasure as he would still do this to partners of other races, but he just can't help himself when he gets to see his seed leaking slowly from their hole. 

**Motivation:** He supposes it’s linked to the fact that there’s so much a Thalmor Justiciar can’t do, but Ondolemar gets off on danger. Doing anything that warrants punished if caught has him going in minutes. Alternatively, he’s also very turned on my softness, he’s very tactile, so being able to feel soft fabric, soft hair, and soft skin on his partner has him wanting to drown in the feeling of them. 

**Volume:** He can be very suave and maintained with dirty words in the beginning, foreplay is full of whispers from his skilled tongue, but the minute he enters his partner he becomes breathless, and all he can muster are gasps and pants as he succumbs to his desires.


	6. Neloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R T U W Y

**Risk:** Neloth isn’t one for risk, he’s not worried about being caught, he just doesn’t want to be disturbed. He’s happy to disturb others, so he won’t be phased by Talvas overhearing, but he refuses to have sex out on the road, having to fight bandit’s nude would be too much of a hassle. 

**Toy:** Neloth is old and try as he might there’s no disputing that fact, so he miserably admits to not being as flexible as he used to be. It can restrict the number of positions he can take, so to compensate, he uses toys. He owns them specifically for his partner and is happy to use any they wish to try in order to bring new sensations into the sex life.

 **Unfair:** In no way does Neloth intend to tease, and any teasing he does inflict he is completely oblivious to. But with such precise movements of his lithe figure, nimble fingers, and intensely focussed eyes, its hard for his partner to not feel an effect as they watch him go about his day. 

**Wild card:** Since he believes the Telvanni legacy should be passed down through knowledge and not just genetics, he’s a thorough practitioner of safe sex. Elynea regularly brews contraceptive potions for him, a job she does quite smugly as it came with quite the raise. 

**Yearning:** At his age, Neloth has a very low sex drive, and so he mostly participates in sex in order to satisfy his partners' needs. He does feel the natural need of release every now and again, but he won’t seek it out as a leisure activity, so if his partner is needy, he expects them to initiate.


	7. J'zargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M O Q U Z

**Motivation:** J’zargo’s turn on’s change regularly depending on his mood and the season. He finds it hard to list them, as one day he could be all for something, and the next it’ll do nothing for him. It could be considered annoying, but he sees it as a great excuse to experiment with his partner, encouraging them to take their time and find what makes him tick.

 **Oral:** Oral is an area that J’zargo lacks a lot of experience is, he hasn’t received much due to the over textured nature of his dick, and he’s had previous partners flat out complain about the roughness of his tongue whilst he’s been giving. He’s happy to do either, but he leaves it to his partner to decide.

 **Quickie:** Given the college environment, J’zargo expects quickies to be the usual occurrence since privacy is sparse and leaves little room for long sessions. He’s fine with that though, as it means he can use his over textured cock to get his partner coming undone very quickly with plenty of satisfaction. 

**Unfair:** J’zargo uses his nature has a sneaky Khajit to his full advantage in order to tease his partner. Aside from tickles with his whiskers, and the dangerous skim of his claws, his partner needs to put up with the straying touches of his tails, which he swears he has no control of.

 **ZZZ:** Sleep isn’t a necessity after sex, but if he happens to have sex of an evening then he doesn’t see the point in getting up and dressed. He’ll get cleaned up and prowl around in the shadows if he needs to sneak back to his bed, but his pile of robes will be conveniently left in a pile of his partners' floor.


	8. Calder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A E G H I J L O P S T V W Y Z

**Aftercare:** Calder is clinical in his aftercare, he ensures his partner is fully seen to by wiping them clean, making sure their hydrated, and offering to fetch them a snack. On the rare occasion binding is used in the bedroom, he’ll after to rub and salve any sore spots. 

**Experience:** Calder has been out of the loop since becoming a housecarl, but he’s experienced enough. What he knows is traditional, perhaps vanilla to some, but he knows how to use it well and keep his mind open to criticism, often asking his partner what they enjoyed and what he could improve on after the session. 

**Goofy:** Calder is a very serious lover, but despite his concentration and considerable stone façade, he doesn’t dampen the atmosphere. His partner can tell he’s focussed on the feeling, and it just so happens his face maintains seriousness. It can be an odd sight, but it grows endearing the more they get used to it. 

**Hair:** As a traditional Nord, Calder wears his hair with pride, so his partner is in for a very hairy man when the clothes come off. From his chest, they can follow a rich red trial to the crown of hair that resides down south.

 **Intimacy:** Romance comes surprisingly naturally to Calder, at least in the traditional sense, he’ll court, he’ll gift, and when he gets to bed his partner he’ll ensure they can feel his intentions through deep kisses, thorough touches, and lots of eye contact. He knows his demeanor isn’t the easiest to read, but he hopes he gets the message across. 

**Jack off:** Masturbation only really occurs when his partner is absent for an extended period, otherwise, he’d much prefer to wait and have proper intercourse. He can’t compare the feeling of his partner to the feeling of his own hand in any way, so jacking off just feels like a disappointment most of the time, as his mind will wander to completely irrelevant topics.

 **Location:** The only rule Calder has for location is that is must be inside a building. It could be their house, someone else’s house, an inn, a temple, he doesn’t care, but he’s had too many tents collapse on him during sex to scorn the gifts a sturdy roof provides. 

**Oral:** On an AMAB partner, Calder will give, but it won’t be a regular occurrence, his gag reflex is too strong, and he doesn’t enjoy the taste too much either. On an AFAB partner, he’s happy to give for hours, he knows what he’s doing. No matter what equipment his partner has, he’s happy to receive, but he dislikes finishing during oral, preferring to move to the main event to finish.

 **Pace:** Calder will keep a steady pace with deep thrusting and learns to read his partner's reactions. When he feels their body relax, he’ll let them bask in the feeling for a short while before changing the pace. Slow long as he can get as deep as is comfortable for them he’s happy. 

**Stamina:** This man is a machine; he’s trained for endurance and exercises daily. He can clean Hjerim top to bottom and still have the energy to go a round before a stamina potion touches his lips. He knows all the tricks to control his breathing and how to hold himself to avoid muscle ache, so if his partner has the sex drive he’s good to go. 

**Toys:** He doesn’t see much use in toys, especially the ones designed to be used by him alone. He doesn’t have a negative opinion of them, he’s just of the opinion he can provide plenty of satisfaction for his partner without help. If his partner is patient enough to do so, they can explain how toys can add new sensations for both of them, which will make him more open to the idea, just use in moderation, as he may start to see it as a competition. 

**Volume:** Calder doesn’t make much noise in the traditional way, spare the odd grunt, but he vibrates a lot. He’ll generate a lot of sounds but never release them, meaning his partner can feel guttural growls and groans beneath their fingertips as they rumble through his chest. 

**Wild card:** As stated, Calder holds little value in masturbation, but what he forgets to mention is that this only applies when he’s alone. The discovery of mutual masturbation occurred when his partner caught him mid solo session and didn’t announce themselves or leave. By the time he’d noticed, he found it to be a considerable rush of watching them touch themselves to the sight of him touching himself. He came shortly after. 

**Yearning:** Blood runs hot through Calders veins and so he has a considerably high sex drive. Not in the same sense as a hormonal teenager however, he has excellent control over himself, but that doesn’t stop his eyes from roaming over his partners figure whenever they’re in sight. 

**ZZZ:** Due to his stamina, Calder won’t need to sleep after sex, but if his partner does he’s more than happy to lie with them. Whilst the sex won’t make him feel drowsy, just being able to hear his partner breathing next to him will slowly drag him into sleeps embrace, which he will later light-heartedly complain about, as they’ve so cruelly ruined his sleep schedule.


	9. Brynjolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E L P T

**Experience:** Brynjolf is very experienced. He’s a bit of a Casanova, so he’s had his fair share of partners, long and short, so he’s developed an arsenal of sexual tricks alongside the ability to recognise and memorise what makes his partner tick.

 **Location:** Versatility is Brynjolfs strong suit, so he has no hang-ups about where he’s having sex. At the end of the day, so long as he and his partner experience release he doesn’t care where it occurs, so long as neither of them is uncomfortable with the situation. 

**Pace:** Brynjolfs pace is directly influenced by the mood, a lighter setting calls for slow pacing, romantic is deep and steady, where passionate is fast and desperate. Although he has these preferred speeds, he’ll listen to his partner, speeding up when they’re both close and slow down if they need time to breathe. He’s patient, and he has all the time in the world for his partner.

 **Toy:** Brynjolf prefers to use his own ‘tools of the trade’ as he puts it, so toys are unlikely to make an entrance until later in the relationship. He will, however, jump at the opportunity to use rope on special occasions, whether he’s the rigger or not.


	10. Ghorbash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H U W Y

**Cum:** Ghorbash stores a lot of cum in his balls and he doesn’t waste it, so when he does cum it's heavy and thick and there’s a lot. He can’t spurt long distance, so it oozes in a flood from his tip, a sight which he finds incredible over his partner's hand. 

**Hair:** He has attempted to get the carpet matching the drapes several times, though, in the end, he decided the temporary smoothness wasn’t worth the welts, spot and itchy regrowth that came afterward. He’ll trim up for special occasions, otherwise, he lets it grow naturally. 

**Unfair:** Ghorbash doesn’t necessarily know how to tease, but he knows how to show off his body, and once he figures out what his physique does for his partner it’s all over. Day to day tasks such as sweeping, cooking, chopping wood, and even sorting the armoury will be done unnecessarily shirtless, with many well-placed flexes. 

**Wild card:** Ghorbash is really into roleplay, the corny, predictable and overdone kind. Wounded soldier and healer? Check. Erotic masseuse? Check. Royalty and loyal knight? Double-check. He finds it a fun way to get frisky and allows both him and his partner to escape reality for a short while. 

**Yearning:** Ghorbash actually has a pretty low sex drive but he’s susceptible to being worked up. At the start of the relationship, his partner will have to initiate as he just won't feel the need to have sex, but as he gets deeper into the relationship, and starts to learn his partners tells, he can take the lead, getting off on getting them worked up.


	11. Ancano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B I K M W

**Body part:** His self-proclaimed handsome face is Ancano’s favourite part, and he’ll put it down to his perfect genes. It’s the main reason he doesn’t wear a hood, so he ensures his partner knows to notice and appreciate it. On a partner, he takes a particular interest in their neck, he enjoys the vulnerability of the flesh of their throat, and targets its every time in order to scatter it will possessive bite marks.

 **Intimacy:** Ancano never has been much of a romantic, preferring passion and heat over gentle intimacy. He won't attempt to create a romantic setting, but he won’t try to suppress it if it occurs. He’ll embrace the situation so long as his partners enjoying it, after all, the more they enjoy it the more he enjoys it, so why not take advantage of the situation?

 **Kink:** Ancano finds himself heavily invested in several categories of the BDSM spectrum, especially domination and submission, and sadism and masochism. He’s found enjoyment in such a range due to his capabilities as a switch, enabling to take and dish out whatever he or his partner require in order to gain the perfect amount of sexual release. 

**Motivation:** His partner being able to take initiative is a major turn on, he likes someone with experience or bravery, someone that can take the ropes if needed. He doesn’t always want to be the one setting the scene, and he definitely doesn’t want to have to take baby steps with someone who’s afraid of his kinks, whilst he’s happy to teach, he’s very uncomfortable when he feels like he’s forcing them. 

**Wild card:** Appearance is important, as previously stated, so to ensure his skin endures no marks during his escapades, Ancano had a full set of the finest bondage gear imported from Alinor. The apparatus he’d viewed in Skyrim seemed barbaric in comparison, so he had to make sure he had the best for his partner and himself.


	12. Erik the Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C M P Q S

**Cum:** Erik isn’t the most confident man, so he hasn’t worked up the courage to discuss his preferences in the bedroom. If he could, they’d find out he desperately wants to cum inside them. In his head, it feels like such a natural thing to do, but also so dirty, and that’s exactly why he wants to do it. 

**Motivation:** Even before Erik put himself to work and got into shape, he was still a young man, so testosterone was never in short supply. He’s got very little physical self-control, so almost everything about his partner has him standing to attention down south. He’s had to explain a lot of sudden, awkward boners, especially at nudity and physical affection, it’s a new world for him, and his body can’t help but be excited. 

**Pace:** There’s a lot in life that Erik has to be excited for, a new career, a new world to explore, a new partner, and this excitement increases tenfold during sex. Everything starts out too fast, he’s too handsy, his heart racing, and twice now he’s nearly passed out, but as he gets a hold of himself, the pace evens out, but he never looses that starting rush. 

**Quickie:** Whilst Erik is rushed at the start of sex, it doesn’t last, and that makes for a very bad quickie. He gets absorbed in his partner and the sensations he’s getting from being with them, so the only way to get a good quickie out of him is to take the reins and let him sit back as his partner controls the pace. 

**Stamina:** Round one won't last long, the quick start makes for a quick finish, unfortunately, but if his partner is patient with him, round two can last forever. He’s had a farm boy's upbringing, so working the field all day helped him gain the stamina to go all night long if need be, at a steady controlled pace, that both participants can get completely lost in.


End file.
